Mandarin (Marvel)
Mandarin is the archenemy of Iron Man, and has appeared as the main villain in a lot of Iron Man media. History The Mandarin's history is shrouded is mystery. He claims that he was the son of a British father and a Chinese mother, both of whom died shortly after his birth. He was raised by a cruel aunt, who taught him to hate the world as much as she did. When the Communist Chinese government seized their assets, leaving them penniless. The aunt dies after, and the man who would become the Mandarin walked the country side, earning a reputation built on arrogance and cruelty. During an expedition in a hidden valley, the man found an alien space ship and the remains of what appeared to be a dragon. Through an alien journal, the man learned that the skeleton he saw was the pilot of the ship, who was killed by frightened villagers, because of his appearance. He also learned the ship was powered by tiny rings, each one with a different power harnessed in their gems. Stealing the rings, the man renamed himself the Mandarin, and built one of the most powerful criminal empires in the world. Iron Man and Mandarin first clashed when Mandarin orchestrated the sabotage of missiles belonging to Stark Industries, and after Shellhead defeated him in combat, the Mandarin swore to kill Iron Man, and has been his most persistent nemesis in the years that followed. Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 1 The Mandarin is the main villain in season 1 of Iron Man Armored Adventures. His appearance is incredibly different compare to the original Mardarin. At first The Mandarin was an old man inside the armor. His Stepson; named Gene Khan, kiddnapped him and became the Mandarin. Gene "befriended" Tony and used him and his friends to help him find the 5 Makulan Rings (He didn't know there were 10 rings at the time). At the season finale, the real Mandarin broke free and kidnapped Tony, Gene, and Pepper. Gene's stepfather used them solve the final challenge. After Rhodey rescued them Tony told Gene that he's Iron Man. Gene them tell Tony that he was the Mandarin that Tony was fighting. Worries he was going to lose he told Iron Man tha the Mandarin was holding his father hostage. Gene retreated and found out that there were a ten rings, and decided to find them. Season 2 The Mardarin seems to have less of a roll in Season 2. It's been confirmed that Gene does have Tony's father, and he uses him to help Gene find the remaining rings. Powers Each of the Mandarin's rings has a different power: *Left Index Finger-Flame throwing *Right Index Finger-Energy projection *Left Middle Finger-Lightning blasts *Right Middle Finger-Air manipulation *Left Ring Finger-Psionic Energy amplification *Right Ring Finger-Matter Disintegration *Left Small Finger-Ice formation *Right Small Finger-Black Light manipulation *Left Thumb-White Light manipulation *Right Thumb-Matter Manipulation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Martial Artists Category:Avengers Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:SHIELD villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Nameless Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Teleporters